Malkavian's Madness in a Ninja
by Shadewolfy
Summary: Would Naruto's life have been different if he had friends. But what if those friends were in his mind. Goddamn Malkavians!
1. Prologue: Meeting with My Sire

Title: **Malkavian's Madness in a Ninja **

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **This is a crossover with VTMB, stands to reason it will be M, but for now it's T.**

Genre: **Adventure & Supernatural**

Warning: **Vampires, Ninjas and blood**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor do I own VTM:Bloodlines, but I do own one game that sits next to my computer and is my most popular game.**

Summary: **Would Naruto's life have been different if he had friends. But what if those friends were in his mind. Goddamn Malkavians!**

Talk = "There is no way you're making me pale!"

Thought = _You have no choice, young one_

Dominate = "**I won't do it!"**

Malkavian AE (Alter Ego)(Name: Malk) = "_**But you will."**_

Tremere AE (Alter Ego)(Name: Tre _(said Trey)_) = "Do I Have To?"

**Prologue = Meeting with My Sire.**

**xXxXx**

4 year old Naruto blinked softly, confused as to why he was on the ground. Memory came flooding back as if called. He had been attacked by some kind of creatures. A swarm of the bugs had washed down on him. The last thing Naruto remembered was that some kind of black blur had saved him. Naruto whimpered and shifted and immediately there was pressure on his chest, pushing him down.

"Stay down." Someone whispered by his ear.

Naruto closed his eyes and made to reply but all that came out was a garbled moan, there was liquid in his mouth. It tasted slightly coppery. He started coughing to get rid of it but a hiss near his ear stopped him.

"Just swallow it, young one." The same voice said.

Naruto shook his head and the voice sighed.

"I didn't want to do this. **Swallow it****.**" The voice said.

Naruto felt his throat swallow without his consent. He started coughing as the liquid burned down into his stomach.

"Wha-what have y-you do-done to m-me?" Naruto coughed.

"I have saved you. There is not much time, my childe. I would have loved to teach you myself but it cannot be helped. My memories are now yours. Keep them, and yourself, safe. Learn, and make me proud." The voice murmured.

"Yes sire." Naruto whispered back. Sire? Where had that come from. But apparently it was the right thing to say as the voice sighed.

"Always remember this, my childe. I always loved you. You were my chosen."

Naruto felt humbling love rise in him. He wanted to comfort the voice, take away the sadness in her voice. He started to raise his head when a whoosh of air ruffled his hair. Naruto's eyes snapped open only to see his sire gone.

"_**Sire**_!" Three mournful cries echo across the sky.

**xXxXx**

I know, short right? I'm going to try to go on with this story, but this is me we're talking about. I'm not very um . . . well me getting motivated is a miracle in itself.

The next few chapters will have flashback's to the sire's memories so it will take a while because the sire is a female from the game and I have to decide what to use and I have to finish the game. While the female is Malkavian, Naruto will have different powers, what with him being a ninja. I know the female vampire used Dominate, which is a trait only used by Ventrue and Tremere but my female Malk has some different abilities since being in the presence of Caine. She gained Tremere power when she came in contact with a bleeding Tremere, so naturally her childe has the same but different powers.

About Naruto being 4, well just be comforted to know that he does age normally. His Tremere side will be ageing him until they (Naru, Malk and Tre) are pleased with how of he is.

Also on the note of the two AE (Alter Ego), since Naruto is Malk, somehow his DNA and mind split in three, Naruto, Tre and Malk. Kyuubi is there too, just as a note.

If you have any favorite parts in the game you would like me to put into the memories just tell me what happens and the dialog.

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


	2. Chapter 1: Who Are You

Title: **Malkavian's Madness in a Ninja **

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **This is a crossover with VTMB, stands to reason it will be M, but for now it's T.**

Genre: **Adventure & Supernatural**

Warning: **Vampires, Ninjas and blood**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor do I own VTM:Bloodlines, but I do own one game that sits next to my computer and is my most popular game.**

Summary: **Would Naruto's life have been different if he had friends. But what if those friends were in his mind. Goddamn Malkavians!**

Talk = "There is no way you're making me pale!"

Thought = _You have no choice, young one_

Dominate = "**I won't do it!"**

Malkavian AE (Name: Malk) = _**But you will.**_

Tremere AE (Name: Tre _(said Trey)_) = Do I Have To?

Kyuubi = _Yes Tre you do_

Kageni **= At least I don't have to go through this.**

**Chapter 1 = Who Are You?**

**xXxXx**

Naruto felt sad

And because he felt sad, he sobbed

As the little boy curled into a ball on his side he cried his heart out.

For a few minutes he had felt whole, complete. He had felt the love the voice had shown him, and those few minutes he loved. But then the bright light that had felt like home had been taken away.

Dimly he heard voices but his mind didn't comprehend the sound.

Please Kyuubi, we need to help him.

_**Little Blood Foxling will not survive.**_

_. . . Very well. . ._

**xXxXx**

Drip . . .

Drip . . .

Drip . . .

Naruto twitched.

Drip . . .

Drip . . .

Drip . . .

Naruto frowned.

Drip . . .

Drip . . .

Drip . . .

"Will you stop that!" Naruto yelled as he sat up only to blink in shock.

Before him stood two people in the middle of what appeared to be a large sewer with a large gate on the one side. The female of the two, a young redhead with grey eyes, smiled softly at him.

"Hello little magi, how are you feeling?" She asked. She was wearing long black pants, a black overcoat and a red shirt the same color as her hair. Black boots with red lacings were on her feet and she also wore red and black fingerless gloves.

"He's not going to be a magi! He's a Little Blood Foxling." The other said. The male, with hair the color of the sun and green eyes, stepped forward. He wore golden baggy pants and black sandals, a black shirt and a black coat.

"He's a magi!" She turned and hissed at the blond.

"Blood Foxling!" He retorted.

"Stop that!" A voice that echoed from beyond the cage said. On the other side of the cage a woman stepped up to the gate. A long orange red, shoulder less dress swished lightly as she walked. Long red hair touched her waist and golden red eyes watched him. "Hello, little Naruto. Welcome to your mind."

"M-my mind?" Naruto stuttered.

"Yes, right now we are in the deep recesses of your mind. A place where you were never supposes to go."

"But then why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"They are here because they are fragments of your mind," She said as she pointed as the two in front of Naruto. "I'm here because someone locked me up in here."

Naruto stared up at the woman. "You're the reason they hate me so much."

She woman sighed and closed her eyes. "Yes, I am. Please Naruto I never meant to hurt anyone. I never meant to hurt you. Please believe me. I. . ." She started when she felt a small body hug her. She opened her eyes and stared down at the little boy who was hugging the reason he was hated. "Why?"

"I know what it feels like to experience sorrow, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. I made a promise to myself years ago to do anything in my power to stop my precious people's sorrow."

"But how can I be one of your precious people? You don't know who I am. You don't even know why . . ."

"It doesn't matter." Naruto said.

"I don't understand." She whispered.

"You immediately became one of my precious people when you admitted you didn't want to hurt me. Not many people care about me and none of them would go to the trouble of befriending me just to kill me." Naruto stated matter-of-fact.

"Oh Naruto." She sighed as she scooped up the little bundle and hugged him close to her. "You are way too mature for a child of four."

Naruto smiled at her. "Kaa-san, I have never thought of myself a child. The life I have lived had aged me mentally by years."

She felt a sob build up in her. "Well now you have a family and we will always look out for you. Right guys?"

The other two, who had remained where Naruto had awoken and who had been watching the scene in wonderment both blinked before nodding.

"Hell's yeah Naru-chan. We'll take care of you." The guy grinned.

"No one will hurt my little brother ever again!" The girl said as they walked to the two.

"By the way," Naruto said, "I never got any of your names."

The guy grinned at Naruto as he ruffled his hair. "My name is Malk."

"I'm Tre." The girl said as she picked him up out of the woman's grasp.

"And you, kaa-san?" He asked the woman.

She smiled at him. "My name is Kyuubi No Kitsune."

**xXxXx**

**(Time skip)**

Naruto blinked up at the tree tops, watching the rain pounding down. It had been raining for two days now and Naruto had finally had enough. He knew kaa-san was going to be very angry with him but he also knew she would understand. After all she knew best it was not a good idea for Naruto to be left unaware in the village and every time he slipped into his mind he lost control of his body. In a village that would rather prefer to kill him than have him around she knew the only place he would be safe from them is if he was in the forest. The only place he was guaranteed a safe place was where her influence could stop hungry predators who knew better than to bring the wrath of a tailed kitsune on their heads.

Naruto sighed as he stepped over another root; he and his new family had stayed up until the early hours of that morning just talking. Of course that was only done after Naruto changed his mindscape 'n bit. He had molded the large sewer into a large house with a vast backyard. Taking the cage down had been the hardest part and after kaa-san told him the seal needed to stay he created a necklace that she now wore with the seal on. The only person who could ever remove it was him.

They had all told their stories to Naruto starting with kaa-san. Naruto was fascinated with the amount of knowledge she had in her mind. He also finally found out why everyone always was so mean to him. The most shocking had been to find out that he was now a Vampire. It seemed he had been attacked by what Tre called a Camarilla. His sire had apparently stopped the vampire but he had already been dying and Kyubi had not been able to heal the aggravated damage the vampire inflicted so she had turned him. It also seems Malk and Tre had been formed out of the memories that his sire had given him. Although vampires usually only have one clan his sire had been of two because she had been gifted with special powers by Cain himself.

Naruto had also been fascinated to hear about the world beyond the great barrier. It was a minor subject taught in school that there was a chakra barrier separating the people that could use chakra and the people that couldn't. Apparently his sire had been from the world beyond and had ended up past the barrier. He had also learned that vampire powers add too what the human was already capable of so he learned he would be much stronger than any other vampire that had ever lived past the Antediluvians.

They all also found out when Tre and Malk train in Naruto's mind, the information or power level they achieve immediately goes to Naruto. Since they were both part of Naruto it made sense. The only problem was that Naruto's body didn't learn, so he needed to train his body on his own. They had also learned that they could compress their knowledge into books and those books they placed in the house's library where each of them could read up on the other. That way attacks could be melded together without damaging the caster.

Also the new house they lived in, although small, was just right for the family of four. The house was formed into a large x where Tre, Malk and Kyubi lived. Naruto had also given free rein to them to form their rooms as they wanted too.

Tre had taken the first floor on her side and turned it into a target area. She practiced all her blood powers there. The second floor was her bedroom. She had gone wild with red, splattering it all over her walls saying it reminded her of her ultimate attack, blood boil.

Malk had turned his entire first floor into a literal maze of shelves with the oddest of junk there.

Weapon's, items, scrolls and many more things were packed too the roof. The only way to get to his room was to go through there and the only people who knew how were his family. He stored all the new and dangerous stuff there that their family found. He had painted his bedroom on the second floor a bright yellow with swirls of colors everywhere. He said it represented his insanity.

Kyubi had changed her first floor into a forest like bedding. Color flooded the place all year long as flower bloomed everywhere. She had also created a passage way out of the house from her rooms. She had changed the second floor into her room if she was in her human form when she went to sleep.

The middle and last end of the house had been left open until Malk suggested a library, kitchen and living room for them all. The library was the second floor of last line in the x, and the kitchen was under it. The living room was at the very center with doors that went to each section. Surprisingly Malk was the best cook out of them all but it was recommended not to ask him what was in each of his dishes because they would most likely make one want to throw up.

Naruto stumbled a bit, blinked and smiled as he realized he had reached his destination. The small clearing was so out of the way no one ever came here. Naruto doubted anyone even knew about it. The last year Naruto had been coming here for both training his body and entering his mind. He had leveled up so fast it had fascinated his sensei's. Today Naruto was going to learn how to control higher levels of his Auspex power.

As Naruto stepped into the clearing he stumbled in shock, before him two creatures were fighting. The bigger male clearly had the advantage and still the smaller male fought.

_He's like me, never giving up._

_He's going to have to give up sooner or later. The bigger one will kill him if he doesn't stop._

What is the smaller one?

_A hybrid creature. I'm not entirely sure of what._

_**The fight's over.**_

_What?_

Naruto turned back to the fight and watched as the bigger male landed the killing blow, a deep bite to the neck. The bigger male then trotted of as the smaller lay dying.

_**Not even the decency to make the death swift, now he will suffer.**_

Naruto took a step forward.

_Malk, vampire blood have healing powers don't they?_

_**Yeah, what's ya point?**_

_Watch._

Naruto lent down, bit his wrist and let the blood flow down the throat of the dying animal. He watched in fascination as the wounds of the hybrid healed over.

What's to stop him from attacking us now.

_Don't you remember? Sire had a ghoul. If this worked on a human maybe it will work on animals._

The small male, who had been slipping away, suddenly opened his eyes staring up at Naruto.

"Hi there. Are you feeling better?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" The creature asked.

Naruto smiled as he heard the gasps of surprise in his head. "My name's Naruto. What's yours?"

"Kageni." It replied. "What did you do to me?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he sat before Kageni.

"Only my sommoner can talk to me."

Just as he said that a scroll puffed into existence and fell onto Naruto's lap.

_Guess that solves that problem._

"Who's that?" Kageni asked as he sniffed the air.

_You can hear me?_

"Yes I can. Who are you?" Kageni asked.

"She's a friend of mine." Naruto said as he picked up the scroll and unrolled it. There, written in blood, was his name. "Does this mean I can summon your kind now?"

Kageni stared at the scroll and the name then shrugged. "Yeah I guess so."

What exactly are you

"I'm a hybrid mix of a fox and wolf. My kind has almost died out. I am one of the last."

"Why would anyone kill your kind?" Naruto asked.

"Our pelts are highly chakra resistant and so beautiful human females have been known to send out hunters just for us." Kageni said.

Naruto blinked up at the now standing Kageni. "That's cruel, they have no right!"

Kageni stared at Naruto for a long while before sighing. "Come on. I want to wash myself off." He said as he headed for the nearest river.

Naruto trotted along watching Kageni walking. The wounds that had been there previously had all healed up nicely and the hybrid showed no signs of being uncomfortable or in pain.

They exited the trees and the first thing Kageni did when he saw the river was dive right in. The hybrid splashed around a bit before exiting again to lick himself clean. Naruto sat down at the river bank watching the fish swim by and the blood on Kageni's coat swirl in the water.

A few minutes of silence crept by before Kageni came and sat by Naruto's side. Naruto glanced up, looked away, before doing a double take. Before him sat Kageni, silver hide shimmering in the waters light. But that was not even what made him breathtaking. What made him breathtaking were the black marks all over his coat. At first it seemed completely random until Naruto took a closer look. Black kanji marks littered his body, all so intertwined that it looked random. Kanji marks for protection , health, good will and many others marked his fur.

Kageni saw him looking and grinned a foxy grin. "See, I told you we were wanted by woman."

Naruto snorted but grinned at him all the same. "Kageni?"

Kageni blinked. "Yeah?"

"If I summon you, from where will you come if you already exist in this plane?"

"Awe hell, I didn't think of that." Kageni huffed.

_How about he stays here with us? There's enough space in my first floor._

"What's it like?" Kageni asked.

_It is a lot like this forest to be honest._

"Oh that's a good idea. There's nothing left for me here. Boss, what do you think?"

Naruto grinned. "Sure why not, we can change your physical body into that of a summons's." He said as Kageni started to fade.

_How you feeling?_

**Oh this feels pretty good. Holy cow ya got some hot chicks in your mind here, boss. **

Smack.

**Ow, what I only complemented you, jeez.**

Asshole.

_**Haha welcome to my world.**_

Smack.

_**Ow, damn woman.**_

_Guys stop that. Your giving Naruto a headache._

_Arigato kaa-san. Hey Malk could you store the scroll please._

_**Sure Naru-chan, send it up.**_

Naruto concentrated chakra into his hands that were holding the scroll and with a pop, it disappeared.

**Ow!**

_What?_

The scroll fell on his head.

_Oh okay._

**That's all you can say?**

_What am I suppose to say._

_**Cold.**_

**No fair.**

Naruto smiled as he heard the bickering in his mind. His family had apparently gained a new member.

Life was good.

**xXxXx**

Okay, when Naruto talk's to them and he is still aware on the outside then their dialog types change, ex. bold, italic, underlined. But when he is inside his mind it's just normal speech. I also made some changes up at the beginning if you would like to take a look.

Sorry about the memories not being in this chapter like I said, but I couldn't think of anything to write, and then when I did I couldn't stop. Hah weird.

Oh and sorry about the time delay, but we are and have been writing tests these last few weeks and the next few weeks. Hell I'm surprised I even got this one out.

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


	3. Chapter 2: Liquid

Title: **Malkavian's Madness in a Ninja **

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **This is a crossover with VTMB, stands to reason it will be M, but for now it's T.**

Genre: **Adventure & Supernatural**

Warning: **Vampires, Ninjas and blood**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor do I own VTM:Bloodlines, but I do own one game that sits next to my computer and is my most popular game.**

Summary: **Would Naruto's life have been different if he had friends. But what if those friends were in his mind. Goddamn Malkavians!**

Talk = "There is no way you're making me pale!"

Thought = _You have no choice, young one_

Dominate = "**I won't do it!"**

Malkavian AE (Name: Malk) = _**But you will.**_

Tremere AE (Name: Tre _(said Trey)_) = Do I Have To?

Kyuubi = _Yes Tre you do_

Kageni **= At least I don't have to go through this.**

**Chapter 2 = Liquid**

**xXxXx**

Naruto grinned and crouched down next to Kageni who stuck his snout under his paw and whined.

"And that's why you don't spend the night drinking with Malk." Naruto said and glanced up at the grinning Malkavian across the room.

"How was I to know his tolerance level was unnaturally high." Kageni groaned.

"You could have asked one of us." Tre commented from her place in the river. Malk giggled, turned and followed Tre to the water, diving in after her.

"Come on. A swim will help your head clear up." Naruto said as he stood and walked toward the water. Kageni whimpered but followed sluggishly behind.

Naruto sat at the edge and smiled as he watched his family play in the river. Kyubi was floating near him, eyes closed, relaxing. Tre and Malk were splashing each other and Kageni was sleeping with his head on the shore and his body in the water.

Naruto blinked his blood red eyes down at the water watching the fish swim past. Naruto knew it was odd having a power activated even now but one could never be careful. Besides it was not as if he could ever turn his power off. Auspex fed of off his stamina and pain resistant and combined with Kaa-san's bottomless power supply and her healing factor which automatically went to him he could keep it going for ages. Not that putting Auspex off would help with his eye color. Somehow when he was turned his blue eye color just up and left. The only way for his eye color ever to go back to blue was if he changed the setting on Auspex. Currently Auspex allowed him to see his surroundings brightly, see enemies that were far away and read their status. The blue eye color came with reading emotions and a deep violet came with the ability to see chakra levels and track chakra signatures.

Naruto came out of his musings when he heard a slink and an "Ow". He glanced up watching the blood swirl away as the river carried it off.

_**Sorry. I stepped all wrong.**_

Naruto sighed but made another blood clone for Malk to inhabit. The clone bubbled to life and its features shifted to Malks' before the clone took a breath and Malk grinned at them.

"Next time, be careful, we don't know who's in this forest and Naruto cannot be seen doing that." Kyubi said to Malk, who nodded in return.

She was right. They were all out off Naruto body in the Forest of Death. Naruto had learned how to combine ninja arts and vampire arts and had successfully made a blood clone spawned from his own blood multiplying. It also took very little from Naruto to make which was an added benefit.

Combining the ninja and vampire arts had also given Naruto other skills. Naruto's speed, strength and endurance had skyrocketed. He had also stared improvising with his blood after he found out about Tre's ability. His blood and the blood of others around him could be controlled with just a though.

Naruto kept a blood locket at the base of his neck for emergencies like when he didn't have a reliable blood source near. When he needed blood he pressed the locket down letting the blade at the back slice into the thinner skin at his neck. The blood pooled into the locket and with two fingers he let the blood slide into his hand. Just with that little blood he could do almost anything. Which was a good thing considering how many enemies he had.

Just last week a hired ninja tried to kill Naruto. Poison knives, flash bombs and a few other trinkets were clearly all he thought he would need. Naruto felt a little bit disappointed that he offered no real challenge. The only challenge he posted was getting rid of the body and that wasn't even that bad. Just a little heavy lifting and the animals of the forest did all his word for him. Also the ninja world was a dangerous place, no one would miss him. And ninja's weren't really renowned for telling everyone what their next job was.

Naruto's vampire powers also far exceeded anything anyone had ever thought of. The perfect combination of Tremere and Malkavian had created Naruto's sire, although she had had a few glitches. But Naruto, a second hand newborn, was perfectly evolved. There had not been a base clan with another added onto it. It was one perfect new clan. To other vampires he may have seemed like a mutation but to Naruto, who had never been just one, didn't mind that he was different. It all seemed normal to him. And it wasn't like he had ever even met any vampires besides his sire and the Sabbat asshole. He sire may have met many vampires in her time but to Naruto that was all just memories. Stuffy, fuzzy, but strangely clear memories.

Naruto's sire's entire unlife's memories were in Naruto's head.

Images of a man with bright blue eyes, the one who helps, a man bleeding heavily, a young girl, another girl, a special one, a oddly slutty yet formal blond, a grinning young man with golden eyes, a deformed man, a wolf one second then a man the next, a man in a large and fancy room, a badly tempered woman, a woman with blood on her face, an older than most leader, a woman in a club, a depressed young man, a man of the dead, creatures in the sewers, another deformed man, the joker of the graveyard seeing everything, a woman of the mirrors in the temple, a girl with a blade, a betrayer to others, a club of guns, Johnny-boy, the man on the screen, another deformed yet grateful man, the girl in the white dress standing in the corner, slow crawling zombies, the brothers of the blade, the wolf man is back, the captures expert on tombs, the suicide bomber, the little red rose in the shadow, the man of the skin, bones and blood, the woman of the mirrors showing a different reflection, the blue eyed man of numbers again, something dark in the shadows, the helper is back, the beach and blood, water all around and everywhere, then land and salvation and a small boy covered in so much blood.

These faces of people and images of places swan in Naruto's head for a long time before he could decipher what they were and how to control them. Naruto got to see his sire's memories up close and personal and he was extremely glad he had not been born into a clan. The rules that the so called masquerade set up were, just like Skelter said, all common sense.

Naruto could not understand it.

**xXxXx**

Five year old Naruto squirmed in his seat as he waited anxiously for the other teacher to enter the room. The one already in the room was glaring so hard at him probably hoping he would spontaneously burst into flames. Unfortunately for him Naruto was not affected by the sun due to his powers. Which was a good thing for Naruto.

Naruto looked away from the window as the door opened and accidently glanced at the teacher again. He could feel himself blanching then looking away. While the man may not be glaring anymore what with the other teacher there, his emotions were still volatile and chaotic. He had the emotional state of a betrayer. Naruto wondered how long it took him before he betrayed the village, because he sure as hell would not survive long.

Naruto kept his eyes on the only teacher whose emotions told the story of a family lost, but not hatred to Naruto. He could not take looking at these people when they had so much hatred in their hearts, which was odd since he was the vampire, a creature of lust, blood and hatred.

Naruto shifted again and halfheartedly listened as the teacher droned on and on about chakra control. Naruto honestly did not care since he hardly used his chakra with the intention of using chakra. He converted his chakra into other thing he could use it for. And even then he already had perfect control of the glittering red and blue strands that made up his chakra.

"Naruto!" the teacher barked.

Naruto started, sitting up.

The teacher grinned nastily at him as he motioned him forward. "Come make a bushin."

Naruto sighed but stood, refusing to give the teacher the satisfaction of winning whatever game it is he was playing at. The other teacher hissed at the one that had called him up, asking him what it was he was doing. The teacher hissed in return that he was teaching the demon a lesson.

Naruto sighed again, wondering if they thought he couldn't hear him since he stood right in front of them. Then again Naruto's hearing was better than others so they might think he couldn't hear.

Naruto twitched his hand and a bushin appeared next to him, grinning widely at the shocked look both teachers sported. Naruto turned back to his seat as the bushin disappeared from view, snapping the teachers out of their daze.

"Naruto, how did you do that?" The nice one asked.

Naruto blinked innocently at the teacher before smiling, "The words and hand maneuvers are all to force concentration in ninja's. If you don't need to use them, you don't need to use them."

Naruto heard Malk laugh at his answer that wasn't an answer. He glanced around the class to see the reaction of the children and found a sea of jealousy and resentment. All except one face. One face showing admiration and interest. Naruto's blue eyes focused on the black.

**xXxXx**

Sorry it took so long to get this out. I lost the plot for a few days and just couldn't find it. The story is going through some construction and the next chapter is already formed so hang tight.

Oh and take a guess who the people are in my characters memories. Cyber cookies for who gets them all right.

**xXxXx**

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


	4. Chapter 3: Bloody Home And Mind

Title: **Malkavian's Madness in a Ninja **

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **This is a crossover with VtM:Bloodlines, stands to reason it will be M, but for now it's T.**

Genre: **Adventure & Supernatural**

Warning: **Vampires, Ninjas and blood**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor do I own VtM:Bloodlines, but I do own one game that sits next to my computer and is my most popular game.**

Summary: **Would Naruto's life have been different if he had friends. But what if those friends were in his mind. Goddamn Malkavians!**

Talk = "There is no way you're making me pale!"

Thought = _You have no choice, young one_

Dominate = "**I won't do it!"**

Malkavian AE (Name: Malk) = _**But you will.**_

Tremere AE (Name: Tre _(said Trey)_) = Do I Have To?

Kyuubi = _Yes Tre you do_

Kageni **= At least I don't have to go through this.**

**Chapter 3 = Bloody Home And Mind**

**xXxXx**

Naruto hummed to himself as he balanced a large, soft leaf inches above his palm. Little flickers of red and blue shimmered around the leaf.

He was exercising.

He had to make sure that his chakra remained under his control at all times, even if he didn't use it.

After he was done the eight year old ripped the leaf up with tiny blood whips from the holes in the tips of his fingers. After discarding the pieces he stood and started making his way back to Konoha.

He passed the Hyuuga complex and waved to Hinata, who shyly waved back. As he passed the strangely quiet Uchiha complex he stopped and sniffed the air. Blood trickled his senses.

Sasuke came walking down one of the paths and waved at him. Naruto waved back and continued walking, deciding to ignore the blood smell when his Malkavian side seemingly straitened in his mind.

Naruto blinked before his eyes turned gold and both the voices and visions flooded his mind.

His Malk-sight let him see himself run into the complex and encounter the bloodied halls. He saw himself protecting a bloodied Sasuke from a red-eyed demon.

When Naruto came back to himself he had a splitting headache and there were bloody tear tracks on his face as the pain had made him cry.

Naruto sighed but followed the path Sasuke did, but not before sending a slow blood clone to the Hokage.

He entered the halls of the complex and was flooded with the smell of blood. The smell came from everywhere so it was hard to make anything else out. It took him a while to even identify the smell of Sasuke's blood.

Ones he locked onto it he was gone.

**xXxXx**

He finally found Sasuke and his attacker in one of the main bedrooms, from the look of it Sasuke's parents' room, watching his assailant in pure shock and horror. It took Naruto a second to find out why.

It was Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother and idol.

Naruto winced softly.

Poor Sasuke.

The red-eyes demon was about to turn his eyes, Sharigan, on his brother when Naruto stepped in between the two. Itachi looked shocked at the interruption before he just left. Naruto sniffed the air and detected the two Uchiha smells leaving the complex, both reeking of the death of others. Naruto turned to the shell shocked Sasuke, who hadn't moved since he had gotten there.

Naruto crouched down and turned Sasuke's face to him. Naruto watched as emotions flickered past Sasuke's eyes and finally settled on sorrow, anger and terror. That was all Naruto needed as he pulled Sasuke into a hug. He felt Sasuke curl a hand into his clothing as he started sobbing.

Naruto lost track of how long he sat with Sasuke curled up in his arms, rocking him softly. It was only when he felt a shift in the air did he move. He picked Sasuke up, an easy feat thanks to his strength and started walking away from the shifts, shielding both himself and Sasuke.

He stepped outside and turned his head back to the house, watching the ANBU flood the house, searching for survivors.

He turned back to see Sasuke watching him with large dripping black eyes. Sasuke blinked at him before he buried his head into Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto allowed himself a ghost of a smile before he disappeared with Sasuke in his arms.

**xXxXx**

ANBU Dog stopped at a window and regarded the corridor before him, this was taking too long. He had just summoned his dogs and sent them out to scan the area when he spotted yellow to his side, out of the window. He glanced out before dismissing it.

There was nothing there.

**xXxXx**

Naruto pushed the door to his apartment open, Sasuke still in his arms and left down the corridor, leaving the door open.

The door closed slowly, freaking the landlady, who had been watching, out.

Naruto placed Sasuke down on his western style bed and stood to get some washcloths but something stopped him. Glancing down he saw that Sasuke had wrapped his arms around his middle and wasn't letting go.

Naruto sighed but made a soft yipping sound so not to startle Sasuke.

His yipping sound was replied with tinkling going through the house.

The noise stopped by his feet and he bent down and picked up the wet cloth.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's shirt off, following by his pants, leaving him only on his black boxers before he started cleaning him of the blood with the cloth.

Sasuke continued to lay impassive not reacting to anything Naruto did.

Naruto finished wiping Sasuke down before he picked him up again. A flutter of wings and the plastic was pulled from the bed by the same person who put it there.

Naruto lay the now clean Sasuke back down and tucked the blanket around Sasuke.

He leaned down and whispered into Sasuke's ears, "Sleep Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't react.

He kissed Sasuke's forehead before he whispered again, "You will not dream, **Sleep** Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes slipped close.

Naruto picked up the three bundles of fur around his feet, silver, gold and red and placed them on the bed.

He climbed onto the bed himself after he stripped down to his boxers and slipped into his dreams.

**xXxXx**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open exactly six hours, twenty seven minutes and three seconds later.

What had woken him?

A sniffle from next to him made him look over to Sasuke, who was crying in his sleep.

Naruto sighed but moved forward and scooped Sasuke up. Sasuke curled into his grip, his body seemingly very small and light all of a sudden. How Naruto had not noticed this earlier was beyond him.

For almost five minutes, Naruto knew since he had been counting, Sasuke sobbed before he lapsed back to sleep.

Naruto placed the now limp boy back down on the bed then climbed out.

As he dressed, he watched the furballs, silver and gold cuddled into Sasuke's warmth.

Kyuubi jumped off of the bed and pawed her way to him, her bright red eyes watching him and her little fox nose scrunched up.

"What's up kaa-san?" Naruto asked as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. Kyuubi shifted, curling three of her tails around Naruto's neck and replied in his mind.

_Are you sure it was a good idea to take him before anyone knew he was alive?_

"Soon enough they will sense my chakra that I leaked and come looking for an explanation. I plan to have a fully mentally, or at least getting there, Sasuke answer the door." Naruto said after he left the bedroom.

_They will ask how you knew._

"The Hokage knows to trust me." Naruto's words were final.

Kyuubi jumped down and started changing. Blood bubbled around her body and soon enough a beautiful woman stood before Naruto, stark naked. Naruto pointed back to the linen closet that had a change of clothing for every person in the house.

Naruto stepped into the kitchen, wondering what a recently traumatized boy would want to eat when he woke up, if he even wanted to eat. Naruto pulled open his fridge and regarded its contents. While Naruto may be a vampire, and didn't really need to eat, he still did it just for the fun of it. It wass eventually for him the same thing as with his breathing. He didn't need to do it but he did it for the familiarity.

Naruto pulled out a drawer and studied its contents. The drawer was filled with different types of fruit. Naruto figured considering the experience Sasuke had he would eat little, thus he needed food with a high energy content.

He pulled out an apple, a banana and a tomato. He then started cutting them up.

Just as he was finishing up Kyuubi appeared in the doorway with news, Sasuke was waking up

**xXxXx**

Naruto carefully placed the bowl of fruit down on his drawer and moved to Sasuke' side. He watched as dark lashes fluttered before rising. Pure black eyes regarded his own before tears started gathering.

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and pulled him closer, feeling Sasuke relax into his grip.

He leaned over and picked up a piece of tomato, which he held by Sasuke's lips. Sasuke seemed to regard the piece before he opened his mouth. Naruto placed the piece on Sasuke's tongue and watched as Sasuke chewed slowly on the strip.

For a while it went like that. Naruto feeding a lax and compliant Sasuke.

The sound of footsteps made Naruto look up to see Kyuubi before him, holding a mug of hot dark chocolate. Naruto shifted Sasuke so that he leant against the bed before taking the mug. He brought the mug to Sasuke's lips letting him take small sips.

After a while Naruto noticed that Sasuke was falling asleep again so he moved the mug away, letting Kyuubi take it.

Weight on his shoulder had him glancing to the bloody red raven on his shoulder. The bird regarded Sasuke before she turned to Naruto. She shifted before she took off.

The two, now three (Kyuubi had returned to her fox form) curled up next to the sleeping human, comforting him with their shared heat.

Naruto regarded the sleeping form before he touched his mouth.

He was hungry.

He left.

**xXxXx**

Naruto stalked to streets of Konoha, his bloody red eyes glancing around, looking for someone to feed on.

He wanted quality blood this time, not just quantity.

As Naruto leveled up with the Ichiraku stand, he spotted Ayame waving him over.

Naruto walked up to her and smiled, a fang barely seen. A shutter of pleasure ran through her frame. She motioned him to follow her as she left for the back room.

Naruto followed her.

**xXxXx**

He left not to long after, wiping a smudge of red from the side of him mouth with his thumb and licking it off.

**xXxXx**

Naruto cracked open his bento box and pulled out four meatballs. He bent down, placing three of them on the ground. The last one he held in his hand when he whistled. A streak of flame red, followed by gold then silver ran around the corner, barreling down on Naruto.

Naruto smiled, red eyes flashing, as three of his family fought over the meatballs. A flutter near his ear drew his eyes. He held out the meatballs and the bloody red raven gobbled it up.

The raven clambered onto Naruto's still held out fingers and Naruto lowered both to his lap, stroking the raven. A bark from the ground made him glance down to the two foxes and one hybrid rolling around, play fighting.

Naruto smiled down at his family before he glanced to the open door where Sasuke stood. Sasuke glanced to Naruto before he moved closer to the family, going to sit on the bench next to Naruto.

Naruto held out a perfectly ripe tomato to Sasuke, who took it and started eating. Naruto himself removed the bottle and started drinking; his taste buds alight with the taste of pure coppery blood.

**xXxXx**

Sorry about that, just wanted this out there. I'm against the thought that men, and by extension boys shouldn't show their emotions, so my Naruto could sense that Sasuke needed affection in the form of a mother type figure. Soon their relationship will change. Not sexual. Not in this story, sorry. Their relationship will be of ghoul and master soon enough and for people who know the Naruto world will know when it is that Naruto believes Sasuke to be dead or close to death.

That's all I'm saying.

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


	5. Chapter 5: A Few Secrets Reveled

Title: **Malkavian's Madness in a Ninja **

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **This is a crossover with VtM:Bloodlines, stands to reason it will be M, but for now it's T.**

Genre: **Adventure & Supernatural**

Warning: **Vampires, Ninjas and blood**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor do I own VtM:Bloodlines, but I do own one game that sits next to my computer and is my most popular game.**

Summary: **Would Naruto's life have been different if he had friends. But what if those friends were in his mind. Goddamn Malkavians!**

Talk = "There is no way you're making me pale!"

Thought = _You have no choice, young one_

Dominate = "**I won't do it!"**

Malkavian AE (Name: Malk) = _**But you will.**_

Tremere AE (Name: Tre _(said Trey)_) = Do I Have To?

Kyuubi = _Yes Tre you do_

Kageni **= At least I don't have to go through this.**

**Chapter 4 = A Few Secrets Reveled**

**xXxXx**

Naruto leaned back on his coach, red eyes hidden behind closed lids. In his hands was a small bird, a tiny black raven. The small bird was sleeping, lying limp in Naruto's hands. The young vampire was humming softly and rubbing his finger over the little bird's back. The little bird was finally sleeping soundly, not a nightmare in sight. In turn it relaxed Naruto to finally see his new little raven relaxed and happy. It had taken a few stressful weeks to heal the little raven and Naruto was very pleased to see the results. The raven still would be suspicions and angry but that would take longer and more patience to fix, or heal.

Just as Naruto started to doze off there was a knock on the door and the small raven poofed out of existence.

Sasuke was awake.

Naruto rose, red eyes flickering to blue and strode up to the door. One sniff told him who was on the other side and he pulled the door open.

The Hokage blinked down at him as his hand lowered, "Naruto," he started, "We need to talk."

"Sure," The Vampire nodded and stepped aside, letting the Hokage and the ANBU behind him in. When one of them stopped in front of Naruto he glanced up, straight into the face of the dog ANBU. Naruto grinned, a flash of fangs barely seen. Dog shivered.

**Flashback**

Kakashi, his face hidden by his ANBU mask, sighed as he noticed the little boy lying in his own blood. Naruto was hurt again. He turned to Cat who stood behind him, her one hand holding an unconscious ANBU by the scruff of his neck, the same one that was supposed to protect Naruto.

Both ANBU, who had just gotten home after one of their joint missions, had given their report to the Hokage and were planning to go home. They would have made it if the smell of blood and noises hadn't stopped them. Both went to investigate and found the village S-class secret being beaten to a pulp, the ANBU that was supposed to be protecting the boy watching with glee.

Both ANBU went to work and in no time the beating was broken up.

Kakashi leant down and picked up the small boy, careful with his wounds. He turned to Cat, "Take the traitor to the Hokage; I'm sure Ikibi would enjoy taking care of him."

Cat nodded and with one last glance at Naruto she was gone.

Kakashi transported to Naruto's home and pushed the door open. As he trotted to the living room, he didn't notice Naruto's suddenly red eyes opening, glazed and weak, and zeroing in on his neck.

Just as he went to put the small boy down, pain flared up from his neck and he gasped, letting go of Naruto. The boy didn't move, just continued to cling to him and drink. Kakashi started to feel lightheaded as hundreds of endorphins hammered into his head, sending him body into overdrive. Darkness started to flicker at the edge of his conscious as more and more blood left his system. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the small boy letting go of his neck and facing him, blood coating his mouth and his eyes glowing a light bloody red.

It felt like he had been pulverized repeatedly when Kakashi awoke some time later. His body ached and his head hurt but oddly enough his neck felt great, throbbing with pleasure every time his heart beat.

Kakashi raised his head, blinking at the bright lights that felt like they were trying to burn his retinas out of his skull. Before him sat Naruto, wearing new clothes and his mouth clean. His eyes, now blue, were on Kakashi.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked.

Kakashi pushed himself up on his elbows, "What happened?"

"You passed out from exhaustion, have you been exercising too much?"

Kakashi glared up at the calm boy, "Liar, you were drinking my blood, weren't you. There was blood on your mouth."

Naruto's blue eyes widened a bit before he smiled, "Yeah, sorry about that. I was bleeding to death and needed another supply."

Kakashi gaped at the boy, not expecting him to answer truthfully. Naruto suddenly narrowed his eyes, "What are you planning to do with that info?"

Kakashi's mouth snapped shut, "Nothing." He murmured.

Naruto cocked his head, "Why?"

"It was . . . I never . . . Um . . ."

Naruto grinned at him, "I get it. Will it help if I promise to do it again?"

Kakashi nodded rapidly and watched as the blond stood and strode to the door before he turned back to Kakashi, "When you're composed you can go home. I'll call you if I need you. Also," Here Naruto grinned sadistically, "You might wanna clean yourself up."

Kakashi blinked in confusion before he glanced down and blushed. Some reaction.

**Flashback Ended**

Naruto shut the door behind Dog and entered his living room where the rest were making themselves comfortable. "So Jiji, what's up?"

Naruto lowered himself onto his couch, blue eyes regarding Sarutobi. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched Cat and Dog who stood stiffly, unsure almost. Naruto focused on Sarutobi again, "Jiji?"

Sarutobi straightened and smiled at the young boy, "Naruto, I was wondering, what were you doing by the Uchiha complex a week ago?"

Naruto blinked slowly, "I was in the neighborhood."

"Did you see anything?" Sarutobi asked, leaning forward.

Naruto's eyelashes lowered, "Yeah, Sasuke was going home."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, but I didn't see it."

"And that was?"

"Blood. The smell of blood."

"What?"

"The Uchiha complex smelt of blood. Oh, actually I did see something else. There was one guy dressed like an ANBU with a weasel mask and another wearing a black and red cloak and a swirl mask." Naruto said, "But they weren't inside the complex."

"They weren't?"

"No, the swirl guy was waiting for the ANBU outside."

"Really," Sarutobi glanced back at Dog, who nodded.

Naruto nodded then inwardly cringed when the door opened behind him. It had to be Sasuke, the only one he wasn't mentally connected to, and wasn't able to tell to stay away. Both ANBU stiffened and the Hokage's eyes grew wide. None of them had sensed the boy shuffling into the living area. The raven hadn't noticed them yet, his eyes closed, but somehow he managed to find the couch and sit down without trouble. Said a lot about how well he knew the house.

When onyx eyes finally opened they widened at the sight of the new people and the raven shuffled closer to Naruto, shooting nervous glances between the vampire and the three ninja.

Sarutobi smiled, "Well, now we know where Sasuke went. You taking care of things Naruto?" Naruto nodded, watching Sasuke decide he was safe and fall back asleep, leaning on the blond.

Sarutobi stood, watching the two boys on the couch before he turned to Dog. "Let's go," He said.

All three Ninja shuffled out of the house, Naruto's blue eyes watching them. Only when the door closed did his eyes finally bleed back to red.

From around the corner Tre peeked out, "They gone?"

Naruto nodded, looking at her, "What is he doing out?" He asked, motioning to Sasuke.

Tre grinned, "Sorry, we told him they were here so he decided to show them that he was safe and he didn't want to be taken away. I guess pretending to fall asleep against you proved that to them."

Naruto glanced down into onyx eyes. Sasuke smirked and leaned back. "I figured show them I'm meek to you. Let them think that I'm always meek so when they try to take me away and I fight tooth and nail they could connect the dots."

Naruto nodded again. Sasuke jumped up and stalked away, some of his anger to his brother that always burned in the pit of his stomach making everything he did seem feral. Not as feral as Naruto but making a valiant attempt.

**xXxXx**

It took the Council merely three days after that to learn of Sasuke's whereabouts and the reaction was big. It took Sarutobi threatening them to stop their plans of burning the 'demon' for his responsibility in the Uchiha slaughter.

Not that many of them even knew the real reason.

Here, Sarutobi glared at Danzo.

He had let the man get away with one too many things. It ended now.

**xXxXx**

Naruto was slightly surprised it took the radicals on the council this long to react as he watched them try and take Sasuke away.

The two boys had been in the playground, since Naruto knew fresh air would be good for the Uchiha, and had only been for a few seconds before an adult ran off to go tattle on them. Both boys watched him in silence, probably freaking him out in the process.

_Good,_ a vindictive voice in Sasuke's head whispered.

After that, it only took the Council ten minutes to get there, old and fat as they were, since most, if not all, were from the civilian council.

They tried to coax Sasuke away and when that didn't work, pull him away.

It was a monumentally bad idea.

The little spitfire, literally, showed them exactly why he didn't like being messed with.

The day ended with an amused Naruto, a smug Sasuke and a few scorched Council members.

**xXxXx**

In his office Sarutobi laughed as he faced his orb.

**xXxXx**

"Naruto?"

Naruto glanced up to Sasuke, eyebrows raised, "What?"

Sasuke glanced between Naruto and Kyuubi in fox form, "What's with all the animals?" He pointed at Tre, Malk and Kageni.

Naruto leaned back, "Sit down Sasuke. This is a long story."

Sasuke sat.

**Flashback**

Naruto's eyelashes fluttered and he groaned softly as his mind came back online. It took him a few seconds to notice that he was tied up and lying inside what appeared to be some kind of pentacle. At each point stood a man, chanting something in another language. _Latin,_ his mind supplied. The men were dressed like nothing the Hidden Continent had seen in centuries but Naruto's sire had in old occult movies. They looked like robes.

Naruto knew he could get out of the situation. After all, these men were compensation for a young boy with little to no ninja training; it said so in his file, and a huge amount of chakra.

Instead what they got was an annoyed and powerful vampire. It's probably a good thing for them that Naruto wanted to see where this was going. If anyone left he wouldn't follow. He wouldn't waste the time.

The priest's chanting picked up, becoming faster and more fluid in their words creating a burning sensation in Naruto's stomach, pulsing with each word.

There was one thing that still confused Naruto. Where had they learnt Latin? Where on earth did they get a Latin incantation?

The burning sensation in his stomach grew, burning brighter than before.

There had been no contact between the Hidden Continent and the outside World in centuries. His sire and the tracking Camarilla vampire were the first in all that time. Maybe they weren't the first. Maybe there had been more contact. Someone who had taught these people Latin. What else did this person teach them? What could Naruto learn from these people?

Finally the chanting seemed to reach its peak and the burning sensation escalated. Through the pain surrounding his stomach he heard a wet, ripping sound. The pain reached its crescent.

Naruto screamed and joining his voice was another. Something roared in tandem with Naruto.

The pain didn't stop.

Another voice joined the screaming, male, yet inhumanly high. The roar grew loader.

The pain stayed at its highest point.

There was another voice. Distinctively female. She screamed, her voice creating emotions within Naruto's pain filled body. The roar continued and the male's voice grew.

Finally the pain started to dim, fleeing Naruto and leaving only a dull throbbing that made his body twitch. His scream tapered off. The other voices continued on.

Naruto was furious. He now knew what these people were trying to do. After all, it was hard not to recognize his fellow inhabitants' voices and, judging by the fact that he was not hearing them in his mind but with his ears told him these people, whoever they were, had just successfully removed his inner people.

The Vampire roared and shot straight up, shocking the robe wearing men who were busy stuffing a woman with beautiful red hair into a cage.

Kaa-san!

Naruto's roar turned into a scream of outrage and he lunged forward, ripping the first man he encountered to shreds. Behind him he could hear Tre's screams turn into yells as she weaved her blood magic. Malk was also very successfully turning the men around him into his own puppets. Next to Naruto, Kageni streaked between men, blood staining his silver muzzle.

Naruto went through three more men before he finally got to the silver cage. He hit the side of the cage with a bang and, still snarling, slashed at the lock.

The gate fell.

Kyuubi No Kitsune stepped from the cage, her fury reaching levels only seen once before.

Blood rained down.

**Flashback Ended**

"Okay," Sasuke said, leaning back, "That explains why they're out but that doesn't explain the animal forms."

Naruto snorted, "It's an even weirder story."

**Flashback**

Naruto panted lightly, glaring down at one of the downed men. How dare they try to steel Kaa-san!

A growl built in his chest. His red eyes burned.

"Naruto."

He turned. Kyuubi stood behind him, concern in her eyes. Behind her Kageni, Tre and Malk were waiting.

"Are you coming?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto nodded and started to move to her side when he noticed something on the ground. It was a small card. He picked it up and flipped it over. Hollywood Star.

What on earth was a Hollywood?

Naruto stuffed the card into his pocket and moved to Kyuubi's side.

"What was that?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto glanced down at his pocket, "I have no idea."

**xXxXx**

Naruto and his group had been traveling for three hours when they encountered some trouble in the form of three missing-nin. By the clear shock on both groups faces they had not been expecting to see each other. Naruto's blue eyes flickered between the three men.

It was the missing-nin group that attacked first.

It took them a few seconds to realize that in terms of power, they were outmatched. Their only help would be their speed. Using it, the missing-nin with the silver hair cast an experimental jutsu to slow their opponents.

Unfortunately for them, a few different factors came into play. Naruto's amount of Chakra, Kyuubi's amount of Chakra, Naruto's link to his group, the fact that the group was all outside of Naruto and the fact that Kageni was a summon creature.

When Naruto woke five hours later, he immediately noticed something was wrong.

Glancing around he saw the dead bodies of the missing-nin where they had been flung into the trees. They must have died on contact.

When he continued looking, he didn't see any of his family. It was at that time that he started to panic only to notice next to him lay a red raven.

Naruto's eyebrows raised.

Looking further he saw two animals lying next to each other, one was a golden fox lying on his side and the other was a wolf like animal lying on his front.

The last animal in the field was slightly larger than the others, looking about the side of a cat whereas the others looked about the size of kittens. Nine red tails lay behind the animal. On closer observation it revealed to be a fox.

Naruto stood in the field, surrounded by the unconscious forms of his family, in animal form.

The vampire sighed.

**Flashback Ended**

**xXxXx**

Sorry about the wait. I haven't been on the internet for ages, at least not with enough time to post something and every time I had time something stops me.

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


End file.
